¡TE AMO!¡Y NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UNA CAZADORA DE ARTEMISA!
by Irina Jackson Herondale
Summary: una declaración de amor algo fuera de lo normal.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". Y los personajes no me pertenecen, solo Tri, el resto son de Rick RIORDAN_

NOTA: HoO no pasó nunca, porque no he leído los libros aún

* * *

><p>Nico P.V<p>

Después de tres años por fin estaba listo para decirle mis sentimientos, no ha sido fácil reunir el valor, para nada, es más siquiera pensaba decírselo, pero Astrid, esa estresante niña me ayudó a armarme de valor, ¿Cómo? Verán…

_Flashback_

Iba caminando por el bosque y de repente vi una niña pelinegra sentada en un árbol, en sus raíces para ser más preciso, me acerque a ella y se asustó al verme, entonces gritó.

-¿qué haces?- Pregunté  
>-gritar, ¿no es obvio?- contestó alzando una ceja mientras mantenía una expresión seria<br>-¿quién eres?  
>-Una niña<br>-¿enserio?  
>-no, soy un monstruo disfrazado de mortal (¬¬)<br>-eres rara  
>-no más que tú<br>-soy Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades  
>-un gusto (U.U) soy Astrid Leblanc, hija de Afrodita, pero tengo más cerebro que la mayoría de mis hermanos, créeme, los de Apolo me han dicho que parezco más de Atenea que de Afrodita. ¿te gusta alguien?<br>-¿Qué?, no, no que va  
>-si, te gusta alguien<br>-que no  
>-que si<br>-que no  
>-que si<br>-si digo que si me dejas en paz?  
>-tal vez<br>-si  
>-ves?, es fácil, su nombre empieza por T<br>-no  
>-si<br>-bien  
>-y es la lugarteniente de Artemisa<br>-¡¿QUÉ?! NO!, nunca  
>-estas rojo<br>-y que si…si?  
>-te ayudaré, tenemos tres años<br>-tres?  
>-en tres años oficialmente tendrás 15<br>-bien (¬¬)  
>-bien (^-^)<p>

_Fin del flashback_

Ven?, esa hija de Afrodita con el cerebro de una de Atenea me ha "ayudado" estos años.

Hoy vienen las cazadoras, pues Artemisa va a hacer una misión sola por no sé qué motivos, si, es raro, y Astrid "como la de los dragoncitos" según ella me dijo el día en que nos conocimos –se le notaba bastante que tenía 12 aunque aún sigue molestando con eso y bastante a decir verdad- me va a ayudar a que Thalia vaya a algún lugar apartado -el cual no me quiso decir- y que yo las siguiera entre las sombras. A pesar de que hoy sea hoy estoy feliz en la cabaña de Hades, en mi cama mirando hacia el techo…

Toctoc

-hey Nico, no me ignores, vamos tonto, esta hermosura detesta que la hagan esperar y lo sabes, vamos, tienes que verte decente y no como un cerdo recién levantado del barro!  
>-vete Tri, necesito MI espacio<br>-si Thals decide retirarse de las cazadoras e irse contigo no volverás a tener TÚ espacio  
>-ya es diferente<br>-abre, Percy y Annie pasan por acá y me miran raro porque le grito a la puerta  
>-bien.<p>

Ven? Es estresante, envidio al resto del campamento porque no tienen a Astrid persiguiéndolos todo el día.

-que quieres exactamente?. Pregunté  
>-quedarme a dormir aquí un rato donde mis hermanos no me molesten de nuevo por no maquillarme. Pufff<br>-bien, adelante.

Lugo se acostó en una especie de cama echa con sábanas acolchadas con plumas de patos -que ella no se entere, me matará si lo sabe, ¿por qué?, les tiene una especie de fobia a la vez que los odia, eso le pasa por no tener dislexia (lee mucho las novelas mortales)- que le daba al principio cuando ella nos quedábamos hasta tarde hablando del "plan", o ella era la que hablaba, lo digo en pasado porque desde hace un año nos dedicamos a perfeccionar el "plan".

Ya habían llegado las cazadoras, ahora Tri tenía que cumplir su parte.

Normal P.V

Tri estaba buscando desesperadamente a Thalia, las cazadoras habían ido mal campamento unas dos veces antes y ella había logrado que la hija de Zeus se hiciera su amiga

-hola Thals  
>-Tri, hola<br>-oye, me puedes acompañar a un lugar?  
>-por?<br>-quiero mostrarte algo que encontré  
>-bien. (¿?)<br>-ponte esta venda.  
>-ok?<br>-bien.

Tri guio a Thalia por aquí y por allá tratando de despistar a los campistas y cuando nadie les prestaba atención fue hacia la cabaña de Hades y entró. De todas formas nadie le iba a tomar importancia, pues la hija de Afrodita pasaba mucho tiempo en la cabaña de Hades, incluso cuando el hijo de este no estaba, era como si ella viviera allí, incluso mucho pensaban que Nico y Astrid tenían algo, pero sus amigos sabían su única relación es la de amigos.

Thalia P.V

Tri hoy está mucho más rara, de lo normal y me ha llevado no sé dónde con los ojos vendados.

-bien, ahora espera, ya vuelvo.

La puerta de la cabaña en donde estoy se abrió de repente, oí unos murmullos y luego alguien me tomó por los hombros.

-Thals. Dijo  
>-Nico?- Pregunté, estaba más que segura de que era él, como no reconoces la voz del chico que te gusta, si me gusta y sigo en las cazadoras porque no sé si el me corresponda, aunque lo más probable es que no, a mi parecer a él le gusta Tri, digo pasan MUUUCHO tiempo juntos, los dos, solos, y debo admitir que me da algo de celos.<br>-quien más?  
>-no lo se, un extraño que quiera violarme- reí irónicamente por mi ocurrencia<br>-podría ser- me respondió. Luego me giró y me quitó la venda, quedamos a escasos centímetros.- sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte, desde hace mucho y que gracias a la chica más estresante del mundo lo digo, porque ella me insistió en ser valiente, y que no me rindiera por nada, siquiera cuando llegue a escuchar un no, o un silencio por respuesta.  
>-a que te refieres?<br>-Thalia Grace, tú…tú…tú me...tú me gustas y mucho- que dijo?, le gusto? SI! (^-^) \(^-^)/ \(*-*)/  
>\(°…~). LO DIJO! WIIII!  
>-Nico, yo…<p>

Nico P.V

Bien, esta declaración no iba de lo mejor, Tri no iba a estar nada feliz si descubría que no había seguido en lo mínimo su plan al hablar con Thals, pero hora lo que me importaba era la respuesta de la chica que me gusta, digo, he aprendido de la misma Tri que es mejor oír la respuesta, luego si te puedes enloquecer, puedes gritar, llorar, reír.

-no lo se, un extraño que quiera violarme- reí irónicamente por mi ocurrencia  
>-podría ser- me respondió. Luego me giró y me quitó la venda, quedamos a escasos centímetros.- sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte, desde hace mucho y que gracias a la chica más estresante del mundo lo digo, porque ella me insistió en ser valiente, y que no me rindiera por nada, siquiera cuando llegue a escuchar un no, o un silencio por respuesta. -Ese ha sido uno de mis mejores discursos improvisados, pero eso de darle crédito a Tri ella lo había planeado, pero diciendo algo así como "…y todo gracias a la magníficamente inteligente Astrid Leblanc "la de los dragoncitos" no habría tomado el valor necesario para decirte esto…" algo así, no le acabo de decir que recuerdo poco de lo que ella me dijo que TENÍA que decir?<br>-a que te refieres?- eso estaba más o menos esperado  
>-Thalia Grace, tú…tú…tú me...tú me gustas y mucho- me esforcé por no tartamudear como me había dicho mi amiga loca, pero otra vez no le hice caso.<br>-Nico, yo… -y ahora esperaba más que nunca una respuesta tipo "soy una cazadora de Artemisa, ¿como piensas que me puedes gustar?"- Nico…tú también me gustas- ven… le gusto?, oh! Por los dioses me acaban de quitar un peso de encima y uno bien grande  
>-enserio?- pregunté aún algo incrédulo<br>-si tonto. Sonrió de medio lado. Entonces me armé de valor y la besé.

* * *

><p>Bien, este es mi primer One-shot y me quedó a mi parecer algo bien, no se si para ustedes también haya quedado algo bien o peor o mejor. Espero comentarios con su opinión. No tengo más que decir, buenas noches<p> 


	2. Agradecimientos

Hola!, bien pos aquí una nota adjunta, ya que pues no es un capítulo, sino un espacio para agradecer a:

**Sofi Di Jackson**  
><strong>Sadie Kane Black<strong>  
><strong>dreamtares<strong>  
>y a <strong>Mitchel0420<strong>por comentar.

Y **dreamtares**, gracias por lo de la ortografía, la verdad es que sin alardear la mía es buena pero en una hoja de papel, en el computador meto mal los dedos o se me olvida una tilde y así termino pasándolo, aunque me he propuesto prestar más atención a esto, ya que me han dicho bastante sobre la ortografía.

Ah! Y pensaba reescribir este One-Shot ¿Qué dicen?


End file.
